Święty Victorious, czyli zwycięstwo w niby świętach
"Święty Victorious, czyli zwyciestwo w niby świątach" - Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa! Odcinek 3 W swoim apartamencie przy kominku siedzi sobie Eric popijąc kakao. Eric: Witajcie nasi widzowie w tym szczególnym jakże dla mnie i dla was odcinku! Przychodzi Chefowa w puchatym szaliku z lisa. Eric: To sztuczne? Chefowa: A nigdy w życiu. Eric: ._. No to już wiemy kto nie dostanie prezentu od Mikołaajaa. Chefowa z bulwersem odeszła. Eric: Zobaczmy co było w poprzednich odcinka TDW! Poznaliśmy zawodników i oni też się poznali. Udało im się porobić kilka konfliktów. Niedźwiedź a nawet dwa ich goniły. Camille przeraziła gromadkę osób w tym Destiny. Debby, Bradley i Ross mieli tyle szczęścia że ogdadli że ja i Chefowa byliśmy tymi Niedźwiedziami i nie musieli brać udziału w biegu. Po biegu ustanowiliśmy drużyny. Jednorożce <3 i Nie Ogarniam. Haha! Nadal się śmieje z tego. Zawalczyli ze sobą w 4 zadaniach. Pierwsze zwycięstwo należało do Debby i Bradley'a. Drugie do naszych słodkich Sue i Shanici które się ciągle biły a 3 do Chyna'y i Triny która była tak zdesperowana by wygrać że zrzuciła Trinę wraz Allisyn! Ostatnie zadanie należało do Steven'a, Destiny i Gabe którzy wygrali z Allan'em,Camille i Jasperem wylądowawszy w wodzie. Przegrani udali się na ceremonie gdzie zagłosowali na Fletcher'a i to on opuścił TDW! jako pierwszy. Wybuchnął z rozpaczy hihi! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec show! Teraz zostanie wam pokazany kolejny odcinek Totalnie! Dramatycznej! Wyspy! ' Chatka Jednorożcy <3 140px|right Była 6 nad ranem. Wszyscy oprócz Sue która robiła pompki, spali. Bardzo głośno chrapał Milo. Allisyn przesuwając ręke przesunęła z uszów słuchawki i znów słyszała chrapanie przez co się całkowicie obudziła. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) ''Allisyn:' Nawet przez jedną no dobrze się nie wyspałam a minęły już tylko 2! Nie obchodzi mnie to ale jak za trzecim razem znów mnie obudzi wrzuce go do wody! A miałam taki fajny sen. O Ross'ie i.. Bradley'u. ._. Dlaczego wciąż o nich myślę! '''Sue: '.. 99! 100! O cześć Allisyn. Jak się spało?! Allisyn: '''Źle! Jak ty wytrzymujesz ten hałas? '''Sue: '''W domu było głośniej. Chcesz zrobić żart tym którzy nie śpią? '''Allisyn: '''A jaki? ^^ '''Sue: Ukradłam megafon Eric'owi.. Nastawmy na Fulla i przystawmy do twarzy Milo! Allisyn: 'Fajnie! ''Sue wzięła z pod poduszki megafon i jak mówiła tak zrobiła.. Rozległ się wielki huk! Wszyscy jak wryci się obudzili. Ci co spali na górze walnęli w sufit a ci co na dole w górne łóżko. Jedyny jeszcze spał Milo. '''Bradley: Co jest?! Destiny: '''Wii! <3 Mikołaj musiał zaparkować! '''Debby: Wy jesteście normalni!? Shanica: O już ranek? Destiny: '''Ciebie w ogóle ten huk Shanica nie rozdrażnił? ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Shanica': Ten huk to nie huk! Mieszkam w Detroit w pewnej dzielnicy gdzie huk jest głośniejszy niż wybuch bomby atomowej. Steven: '''A dlaczego powiedziałaś że Mikołaj zaprakował? '''Destiny: Bo jest śnieg! <3 Chatka Nie Ogarniam 140px|right Huk aż do nich dotarł. Część się już zbudziła. Część jeszcze spała a Chyna leżała na podłodzę waląc w nią ciągle głową słuchając jazgotu Camille. Chyna: Proszę -(popłakując)- zamknij się. Camille: '''Już takie wymówki słyszałam! Ha! Nie dam się nabrać! '''Ross: Co to było?! Chyna: Co? Ross: 'No ten huk! '''Tori: '''O mamo! Kto mnie raczył zbudzić? O nie! Trina jeszcze śpi! Nie mogę się obudzić skoro Trina śpi! :< ''Tori zaczęła chlastać po twarzy wciąć śpiącej Triny. Zbudziła się. '''Trina: '''Tori! <3 '''Tori: Trina! <3 Allan: A ja Allan! Zamknąć się! Jasper: Dlaczego jysteś taki wściekly? Allan: '''Bo coś mnie obudziło! '''Relaigh: Nie ciebie jednego -(ziewa)- Słyszycie? Chyna: '''Ale co? '''Relaigh: Słyszę wesołych świąt.. z groźbami?! Wszyscy oprócz nadal leżącej na ziemi Chyna'y wybiegli z domku. Przed chatkami 140px|right 140px|right Na całym placu był śnieg, praktycznie na całej wyspie! Było zimno ale nie tak jak w prawdziwą zime. Na środku w czerwonym stroju, z dzwoneczkiem i śpiewającą Bteh! Zarówno Jednorożce <3 ja i Nie Ogarniam (bez Chyna'y) wyszli zobaczyć co się dzieje. '' '''Bteh:' Wesołych Świąt wy p*erdolone nie roby! Niech na was wy k*rwy nawalone wódką Mikołaj nasra! P*erdolonych Świąt wam powiadam! Gabe: Eeee? (Pokój Zwierzeń) Gabe: 'Chyba ją z czegoś znam? Z puszki Karmy dla Psów? O.o ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Camille: '''Awww <3. Ja się w niej zakochałam. <3 '''Allisyn: '''Boże. Jak można tak mówić. O fuj! I jeszcze ktoś jej obrzygał strój! '''Bteh: Ty p*erdolona s*ko! Jak ty do mnie mówisz! Bteh rzuciła w nią dzwonkiem. Ta zrobiła unik. Akruat Chyna wychodziła z chatku kiedy właśnie ten dzwonek walnął ją w oko. Chyna zaczęła krzyczeć i upadła na ziemie! Chyna: 'Nieeee! ''Przyszła Chefowa z Eric'iem. '''Chefowa: '''A miałaś być miła Bteh! '''Bteh: Zamknij mordę s*ko! Chefowa zabrała jęczącą Chyna'e do punktu medycznego. Eric: Bteh? Pamiętasz naszą umowę? Zostajesz w programie jako stażystka jeśli będziesz miła i jeśli będziesz mnie słuchać. Bteh: K*rwa! Wiesz przecież jaka jestem! Eric: No wiem! Ekhem. Witam was na waszym kolejnym wyzwaniu!.. Dastiny: Dlaczego jest śnieg i gdzie jest mikołaj? <3 Tori i Trina: Mikołaj <333333 Ross: Ale jest środek lipca! Eric: Dajcie mi dokończyć! Otóż odcinek ten puszczą w porę Świąteczną więc postanowiliśmy że zrobimy tak jakby świąteczny odcinek. Śnieg jest dla dekoracji. A Mikołaj? Dajcie mi powiedzieć jakie będzie wyzwanie. Chyna przychodzi z opaską na oku. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna: '''Chefowa powiedziała że tą opaskę zdejmnę dopiero za 3 dni! Głupia lafirynda! Znaczy ta stażystka a nie Chefowa. Ja się jej nie narażę ._. . '''Eric: Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy czas wyjaśnić wyzwanie! Dzisiejszym waszym zadaniem będzie. Po pierwsze, znaleźć Mikołaja. Po drugie, jakoś go tutaj zaciągnąć. Drużyna która lepiej wykona wyzwanie wygra nietykalność. Ta druga pójdzie na ceremonie. Zrozumiano? Połowa pokiwneła na tak a druga połowa na nie. Eric: To super! START! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Bteh: A co ja mam k*rwa robić?! Eric: 'Ty, zrobisz Chefowej Mani, Pedi. ^^ Zemsta! ''Bteh mrucząc pod nosem poszła do Chefowej. '' Koło wodospadu przy rzeczce 140px|right ''Drużyna nie ogarniam szukała mikołaja akurat przy rzeczce. W toni wodnej makijaż poprawiała sobie Chyna a Tori i Trina chichotały się z różowej papugi siedzącej na krzaczku. '''Ross: Dziwie się że jezioro nie zamarazło. Jasper: Długo nam się zejdzie zanim znajdziemy tego mikosza. Relaigh: '''Mikasza? '''Jasper: Tego świętego. Ross: Chodzi ci o Mikołaja? Jasper: Tak. Chyna: Zachowujecie się jak dzieciarnia po prostu. Powinniście szukać -(nadal poprawia makijaż)- a nie się lenić! Allan: '''Odezwała się! '''Chyna: Nie wkurzaj mnie dziecko! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna: '''Jak on śmie mi mówić że nic nie robie! Przecież ja sobie makijaż poprawiam. To się liczy do pracy! '''Tori: '''Trina! Hihi. Gapimy się na tą Papugę od 15 minut. Nie poruszyła się ale mimo to nadal jest słodka! <3 '''Trina: No! <3 Przez rzeke przepłynęła czerwona czapka Mikołaja. Spadła z wodospadu. Ross: O nie! Mikołaj musi być po drugiej stronie wodospadu! Chyna: A ja wiem nawet jak załatwić by ktoś go śledził! Jasper: Jak? Chyna zabrała różową papugę z drzewa i strzeliła nią prosto w Allan'a. Wpadł on do wody a prąd ciągnął go w stronę wodospadu. Spadł z niego. Ross: Co żeś zrobiła?! Chyna: Idź za jego krzykiem debilu! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna: 'Równie dobrze mogłam w kogoś innego rzucić ale.. załugiwał na to. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Trina i Tori: Papuga! :< Ross: A gdzie jest Camille? Ross zobaczył w wodzie walczącą z Rekinem Camille która także spada z wodospadu. Camile: Jubidu! Przy Jaskini 140px|right Drużyna pałętała się przy jaskini szukając jakiś śladów po Mikołaju. Allisyn wgapiała się w Bradley'a z dalekiej odległości. Destiny szukała nie wiadomo czego. Bradley i Gabe szukali w kszakach. Sue i Shanica jak zwykle kłóciły się kto jest najlepszy. Steven i Milo obgadywali swój sojusz. Allisyn: Zapomnij! Zapomnij! Zapomnij! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allisyn: Na szczęście już mi przeszło z chłopakami! Uff.. Szczęście! Podeszła do niej Destiny. Destiny: '''Hej, musisz o czymś wesołym myśleć. '''Allisyn: Hej, co? Niby dlaczego? Destiny: Wyglądasz ja mój brat któremu udało się policzyć do trzech. Hi. Allisyn: '''Jak słodko, a ile ma lat? '''Destiny: 14, hihi. W Stronę Słońca! ^.^ Destiny uciekła do wiewiórek. Allisyn: A..ha. Bradley: Argh! Tutaj nic nie ma! Gabe: Nie martw się. Znajdziemy. Nas jest więcej niż przeciwników. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Bradley: Gabe jest chyba najmniej dziwny z chłopaków z drużyny. Allan i Steven cały czas przebywają ze sobą. Pewnie coś obmyślają. A mi zostaje tylko Gabe więc nie mam wyboru. Sue: '''Weź! Ja szybciej znajdę Mikołaja jak się odsuniesz! '''Shanica: Taa, ty nie mogłaś znaleźć stanika gdyby nie GPS! Sue: No co?! Boję się o swoje rzeczy! :< Shanica: Pff. Nawet nie masz czym pobajerować chłopaków. Sue: Mówisz o Pasztecie czy Baleronie grubasko? Shanica: Grr! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sue: '''Gdyby tyle nie ważyła to chętnie bym powiesiła, ale o takiej wadze sufit by prędzej odleciał. '''Steven: Twoje warunki są głupie! Milo: Odezwał się seryjny kłamca. Zaraz! Teraz kłamałeś? Steven: Wiem, ludzie często myślą że jak coś na serio mówie to mówie kłamstwo ale w interesach mówie prawde. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Steven: Kłamstwo! Destiny za wiewiórką poleciała do jaskini. Było słychać krzyk Destiny. Wszyscy wszedli do jaskini w poszukiwaniu jej. Koło wodospadu 140px|right Allan z czapką Mikołaja w ręku wchodził na brzeg a Camille nadal w wodzie śmiała się z Rekina który leżał na brzegu. Bteh uciekała w tym czasie przed Chefową. Allan: Chore! Chore! Wszystko chore! Camille: '''No coś ty misiaczku. Ja jestem zdrowa, Haha! '''Allan: Właśnie widzę! Bteh: '''P*erdole ciebię i twój smród! '''Chefowa: Nie możesz! Musisz zostać i robić co Eric ci kazał! Bteh: K*rwa! Wiem ale kazał mi.. Bteh zobaczyła że dwoje zawodników są przy wodospadzie. Bteh: .. szukać jajek wielkanocnych. Allan: Nie kłam! Co takiego ci Eric kazał? Bteh: '''Nie twój interes złamasie! '''Camille: '''Mów albo naśle na ciebie mojego chłopaka. Rekinusia <3 '''Bteh: Boję się, o k*rwa boję! -(ironia)- Camille podniosła Rekina (WTF?) i rzuciła nim prosto w Bteh. Ta jednak zrobiła unik. Bteh: '''Eric powiedział że jak znajdziemy Mikołaja przed nami da nam premie! '''Allan: Dzięki Camille! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allan: 'Nareszcie się na coś przydała. ''Drużyna Nie Ogarniam się pojawiła. '''Ross: '''Rekin?! Bteh?! Chefowa?! Co tutaj się dzieje?! '''Allan: Mamy pomoc. Bteh: 'Co k*rwa? W Jaskini 140px|right ''Drużyna szukała Destiny. Jako jedyni Milo i Steven cicho zawrócili się w stronę wyjścia przez co byli bezpieczni przed jaskinią. Powoli droga się dłużyła a światła nie było za nic. Wreszcie Sue się potknęła. '''Sue: Wstrętny kamień! Shanica macnęła ten kamień (xD). Shanica: To nie kamień! To czyiś szkielet Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć ale nie wiedzieli gdzie uciekać. Allisyn: Nikt nie ma latarki lub czegoś!? Bradley: Ja mam.. Ale podświetlane słuchawki. Debby: Na prawdę?! Słuchawki z podświetlaczem?! Bradley: '''Dziewczyno! Masz coś lepszego? '''Shanica: Ja mam melony. Wszyscy popatrzyli się ze złością i lekkim śmiechem na Shanicę, choć i tak tylko widać było oczy. Bradley włączył swoje słuchawki. Małe było światło ale zawsze jakieś. Debby: '''Gdzie jesteś Destiny!? '''Gabe: Powinniśmy wszyscy się rozdzielić. Sue: W jaskini!? Gabe: No to idźmy dalej. Shanica: Biedna laska, pewnie się boi. Słychać był krzyk Destiny , wszyscy ruszyli biegiem lecz się potkneli i spadli do jakiegoś dołka. Żeby było mało Shanica ruszyła wielki kamień który zawalił całą kontrukcje i zostali oni odcięci od dalczego wyjścia. Sue: Gratulacje ! Droga na wejście, na wzgórze. Drużyna Nie Ogarniam wraz z Bhet i Chefową szedli pod górę w stronę szczytu. Bhet jak zwykle była na końcu a Chefowa cały czas uciszała Tori i Trinę. Trina: '''W stronę słońca! <3 '''Tori: W stronę słońca! <3 Chefowa: Zamknąć się! Trina i Tori: Bo Chefowa nie wie co to rush. Hihi. Chefowa: Rush jest dla mięczaków. Czarny. Uhuhu! Symbolizuje wielkość! Tori: Wielkość.. zapomnienia! Hihi <3 Trina: Jaka ty jesteś śmieszna <3. Tori: 'No wiem. Wandal jestem, hihihi. <3 ''Chefowa strzeliła Facepalma. '''Chyna: Daleko jeszcze? Jasper: Jyk dojdziamy królewno? Chyna strzeliła mine pomiędzy WTF a miną że się nie rozumie. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Chyna: Jasper! Jesteś chory i nie umiesz gadać! Będziesz miał outa! Ross: Rrrrrr... Allan: '''Co ci? '''Ross: Robie wszystko by nie słyszeć tych dziwnych dziewcząt! Camille: Jestę Puchałkę! Haha! Ross: Ja z Allanem zostaliśmy jedynymi facetami. Jasper tylko ciągle z laskami gada. Relaigh jak zawsze ciapowaty podbiegł do nich. Relaigh: '''Ja tez tu jestem! Jeszcze ja! '''Ross: '''ty jesteś dzieckiem a nie facetem. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Relaigh': Muszę go się pozbyć! Bhet: P*erdolone ptaki! P*erdolone drzewa! P*erdoleni ludzie! P*erdolona.. Chyna: 'Bhet? Haha. ''Bhet skoczyła na Chyna'e i obie zaczęły się bić. Zawodnicy wreszcie dotarli na szczyt. '''Ross: Gdzie ten Mikołaj? Chefowa: A kto powiedział że ona jest na szczycie? W jaskini 140px|right Sue mimo szerokich starań nie mogła nic miłego powiedzieć do Shanica'i, Shanica tak samo. Allisyn i Debby niestety były w środku ich kłótni. Gabe i Bradley jako jedyny mogli dowolnie szukać Destiny Sue: A może pójdziemy w lewo? Shanica: Tylko że w lewo jest ściana! Sue: Można się pomylić! Shanica: Ty jesteś sama pomyłko! Debby: Możecie nas zostawić w spokoju?! Allisyn: '''Właśnie! '''Shanica: '''Przecież?! Przecież?! Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! '''Sue: Właśnie wy debilki! Przyjaciółkami! Shanica: 'Jeśli z nami się nie będziecie przyjaźnić to jak niby mamy przeżyć z Destiny?! ''Sue i Shanica zaczęły płakać. Allisyn i Debby zatykały uszy. '''Bradley: Możecie nam nie przeszkadzać? Gabe: Baby! Bradley: Gdzie ta Destiny?! Nie wierze że Steven i Milo nas wykiwali! (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Bradley: '''Jeden z nich odpadnie jak przegramy! '''Gabe:' Słyszysz? Bradley: '''Co? '''Gabe: No Destiny? Jaki chichocze? Bradley: '''Masz omamy. Jadłeś wczorajszą Jajecznice Chefowej? '''Gabe: '''Taak '''Bradley: '''Zapomniałem cię ostrzec po prostu, sory. '''Gabe: A co było z tą jajecznicą nie tak? Bradley: 'Nie ważne.. a wiesz, słyszę ją! '''Gabe: '''No właśnie! ''Słychać było głos Destiny jakby pochlebiała jakiemuś skrzatowi, lub jakiemuś stworowi z jaskini. '''Debby: Destiny?! Destiny: '''O hej, znalezliście mnie! Poznaliście Eza? Milutki! <3 '''Allisyn: Bradley, weź coś zaświeć mocniej w stronę Destiny. Bradley przesunął słuchawki, ich oczom ukazała się Destiny z dziwnym stworem z wielkimi zębiskami przypominajacego trochę Ezekiela. Wszyscy: 'Aaaaa! ''Wszyscy pędem biegli przez siebie, Allisyn porwała Destiny. Przewrócili się wprost w wagoniki który odjechał i zaczął się rozpędzać. Stołówka 140px|right 140px|right Przy stoliku z białym obrusem siedział sobie Eric wraz ze Świętym i gawędzili. 'Eric: '''I jak ci się podoba? 'Święty: A dobrze, lepiej mam trochę na biegunie. Eric: Przestań chrzanić, jesteś aktorem! Święty: O czym ty mówisz Eric'u! Jestem Świętym Mikołajem! Eric: Taa, a ja Whitney Houston! Święty: '''A dobrze śpiewasz? Magia Świąt cie opuściła! '''Eric: Przestań tak gadać, jesteś aktorem! Święty: 'Trafisz na złą liste! '''Eric: '''Nawet jakbyś był święty to byś wiedział że dawno na niej jestem! ''Pierwsza cała przemoczona drużyna Nie Ogarniam wszedła przez drzwi. Jedni nie przemoczeni byli Bteh i Chefowa. O ile Bteh się umyła i nie ma śluzu na sobie. '''Eric: Witajcie! Chyna: Eric! Jak mogłeś?! Cały czas tutaj mikołaj?! Bteh: '''Ty k*rwo! Ja na prawdę chciałam znaleźć tego p*erdolonego mikołaja a on tutaj był! Połamie cię walony złamasie! '''Eric: Cicho, cicho. Nic nie mów, bo Aktorski Mikołaj się obrazi. Święty: Grr.. Eric: A gdzie moja drużyna Jednorożce <3? Było czuć trzęsienie ziemi w stołówce. Nagle przez podłogę niszcząc deski wjechał wagonik górski i wleciał wprost w sufit. Zawodnicy zdąrzyli z niego wyskoczyć. Wagonik wylądował gdzieś poza stołówką robiąc ogromne szkody, psychiczne. Allisyn: Ałć, moja głowa. Sue: '''O nie! Skręciłam kostkę! '''Shanica: To moja noga i nie jest skręcona! Sue: ._. . Shanica: '''Byś chciała mieć takie nogi. '''Destiny: A gdzie mój jednorożec? :< Debby: Sorka ale chyba został w kopalni. Destiny: '''Nieee :< '''Tori i Trina: Jesteśmy z tobą dziewczyno! :< Wpadli, Milo i Steven. Steven: O jeju! Ale rozróba! Milo: I ja tego nie spowodowałem? Szlak! Bradley: '''Wy! '''Eric: Dość! Powiedzmy że zadania nie było więc jakoś musimy rozstrzygnąć gre! Wiem! Zapraszam wszystkich na wzgórze. Chyna: Znowu?! Wszystkiego osoby wyszły ze stołówki. Wtem rozstrzaskała się na kawałki. Wzgórze 140px|right 140px|right Tym razem góra była w śniegu. Na szczycie czekały sanki, 4 osobowe. Na szczycie czekała Bteh i Chefowa trzymające telebim a na dole Mikołaj z Eric'iem. Eric: '''Wasze ostatnie, rozstrzgające zadanie to.. Zjeżdżanie na sankach! '''Chyna: '''Jeszcze czego ._. '''Eric: Więc chcesz zostać zdyskwalifikowana? Chyna: Sp*erdalaj ._. ! Bteh: To moja działka ty s*ko! Ja tutaj mogę tylko p*erdolić! Chyna: To wiadomo dlaczego Chefowa ma taki wielki brzuch? Które dziecko? Bteh prz*pierdoliła Chyna'ie tak mocno że zaczęła się turlać po śniegu tworząc kulę. Z wielkim hukiem walnęła w drzewo. Bteh: Tak jest k*rwo! O tak! Eric: 'Skonczyłaś? Sanki zmieszczą 4 osoby, zjadą oni ścigając się ze sobą. Pierwszy na mecie wygrywa! '''Allisyn: C'hyba pierwsza drużyna.. '''Eric: '''Bteh! '''Bteh: Bteh, rozp*erdalać! Allisyn poczyniła to samo co Chyna. Została p*erdolnięta i jako kula śniegu walnęła w drzewo obok Chyna'y. Eric: Tak będzie jak ktoś jeszcze mi będzie przeszkadzać. Do drużyny Jednorożce <3 wsiedli: Bradley, Destiny, Sue i Shanica zaś do Nie Ogarniam: Tori, Trina, Allan i Ross. Eric: Gotowi? Start! Drużyny ruszyły. Bteh: Gazu k*rwa! Chefowa: Jak sobie życzysz.. Cheofowa podała rurę z wyziewami jakiegoś trola (pewnie Chefowej) wprost pod głowę Bteh. Ta zwymiotowała i straciła przytomność po czym się obudziła. '' '''Bteh': Bteh jest nietykalna! Chefowa: 'Nikt i tak by cię nie chciał dotknąć.. i powinnaś dodać, antykowa! ''Jednorożce byli na przodzie. '''Destiny: '''Wzywam szwadron Super Jednorożców! <3 '''Bradley: Jesteś dziwna. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Szwadron Jednorożców w kolorach tęczy. Sue: '''Zwymiotuję! '''Shanica: '''Będę pierwsza! '''Tori i Trina: Jednorożce! <3 Destiny: Pomóżcie nam wygrać! Szwadron Jednorożców zlikwidował drzewa które powstrzymywały kulę śniegu z Allisyn i Chyna. Zaczęły się znowu turlać w stronę sanek drużyn. Bradley: 'To jest pomoc?! '''Destiny: '''Szwadron Jednorożców! Dezintegracja! ''Jednorożce zaczęły się mordować. '''Ross: Ja zaraz chyba zwymiotuję! Allan: Co to za chory program! Kule zboczyły z kursu i tym razem leciały prosto na drużynę Jednorożców. '' '''Allan: '''Wygramy! '''Ross:' Jest! Kule śniegu pochłonęły drużynę Jednorożce <3 i jako pierwszi mete przekroczyli drużyna Nie Ogarniam! Eric: '''Gratulacje Nie Ogarniam! Zdobywacie Nietykalność! Jednorożce <3, Przykro mi. Ceremonia! '''Jednorożce <3: '''Ooo! :< '''Nie Ogarniam: Haha! Ceremonia 140px|right Eric już czekał z 8 kiełbaskami na zawodników. O dziwo niektórzy szczęśliwi i inni z zacieszem przyszli. Eric: Cienko, cienko. Teraz wy na eliminacji. Co z wami? Bradley: '''Może gdyby ci dwoje się zjawili z nami w jaskini to może byśmy sobie lepiej poradzili. Oszukańcy! '''Milo: Pff. Steven: '''Przepraszam :<. '''Bradley: Przestań kłamać! Debby: '''Destiny mimo że jest miła sprowadziła na nas ceremonie! '''Destiny: Skąd miałam wiedzieć że na prawdę Jednorożce się zjawią :< Eric: Cichosza! Teraz ja tutaj mam głos! Ani jednego głosu nie dostali.. Allisyn, Bradley, Gabe i Debby! Wszyscy złapali kiełbaski. Eric: 'O dziwo i Sue, i Shanica są bezpieczne! ''Obie także łapią kiełbaski, lekko się bijąc. '''Eric: Wasza trójka dostała kilkanaście głosów. Jesteście zagrożeni! Destiny: Przepraszam ;O Milo: '''Wielkie mi co! '''Steven: '''Jeśli ja odpadnę to stracicie najlepszego zawodnika! '''Eric: Z programem pożegna się... ... ... ... ... ... Eric: Milo! Destiny, mimo że spowodowałaś atak jednorożców, miałaś najmniej głosów, a ty Steven, jesteś mniej denerwujący.. Destiny i Steven dostali swoje kiełbaski. Steven: Sorka stary! Żegnaj! Destiny: Jupi! Milo: Ja was zabiję! Koniec z wami! Eric: Taa, taa. Odprowadzić go do Portu Luzerów!.. Stażyści zabrali Milo do portu wraz Bteh. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allisyn: Mówiłam że jak przegramy to on odpadnie! Port Luzerów Milo wraz z Bteh zostali wsadzeni na rakiete. Milo: Co to ma być?! Bteh: K*rwa! Jestem twoją asystentką! Eric: To rakieta naszego programu która odprowadzi cię do domu! Haha! I nie, Bteh. Zwalniam cię! Jesteś za brzydka i zastanawiam się czy nie jesteś facetem! ;O Won mi z wyspy! Rakieta wystrzeliła. Był słychać ciągle "K*rwa!", i krzyk Milo. Daleko było widać błysk. '' '''Eric: '''Ahh, znów mi brakuje asystentki. A tam! Mam przecież stażystów! Dzisiaj to już koniec zabawy! Ten świąteczny odcinek, jest dziwny, głupi, i jeszcze ten ściemniony Mikołaj.. ''W górze było widać cień sań Mikołaja. Słychać było "Hoł Hoł Hoł!" Eric: 'Co nie że wariat! Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku! Se ya! Ekskluzywny Klip ''Zanim nastąpił błysk rakieta Bteh i Milo jeszcze leciała.. 'Bteh: '''Chcesz mnie przelecieć k*rwa? ''Milo zniesmaczony zwymiotował i spadł z rakiety. 'Bteh: '''Oni zawsze tak robią! <3 I tak go złapię! Milo! K*rwa! Choć do mamy! ''Bteh też spadła z rakiety. Było widać jak Milo ucieka przed Bteh w stronę wyspy na której dzieje się cała akcja. ''Koniec ;)' Jak oceniasz odcinek? ^^ Supcio <3 Fajny ^^ Dobry Może być Da się czytać! Ja już wymiotuje od tej Bteh >.< Skończ z pisaniem ty darmozjadzie jeden -.-.. Jak ci się podoba eliminacja Milo? Cieszę się że odpadł ^.^ Rany! To najlepszy zawodnik w show! -.- Obojętnie mi :/ Komu kibicujesz w sporze Sue x Shanica? Sue Shanica'e Kto powinien się uwolnić od ciągłego wysłuchiwanie sporu Sue i Shanica'i? Allisyn Debby Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznej Wyspy!